russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Plus 47 Program Schedule
IBC Plus Channel 47 is a vibrant and dynamic. Programming consists of Tagalized foreign shows never-before-seen on Philippine television and all-new episodes of programs that have gained tremendous Filipino following. It also packs a formidable line-up of Tagalized movies ranging from highly acclaimed and independent features to international blockbusters. IBC Plus is powerful with 50,000 watts covering Mega Manila and 4 relay stations in key cities across the nation. With your support to fuel the same promotional machinery that has endeared IBC 13 to its mass-based audience, IBC Plus 47 is sure to capture the growing younger market that longs for a friendly access to its viewers. Programming blocks :NICK JR. ON IBC PLUS :Start your day with Nick Jr. on IBC Plus presents your favorite Nick Jr. shows, like Dora, Blues Clues, Ni Hao Kai-Lan and the rest of the gang! :NICKELODEON ON IBC PLUS :Nickelodeon on IBC Plus presents your favorite Nickelodeon shows, SpongeBob, Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly OddParents and the rest of the gang! Schedule :Monday-Friday :5 am - TV Shop :6 am - Dora the Explorer (dubbed in Filipino) :6:30 am - Blue's Clues (dubbed in Filipino) :7 am - :Mon-Wed: Wonder Pets! (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: Go, Diego, Go! (dubbed in Filipino) :7:30 am - :Mon-Wed: The Backyardigans (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (dubbed in Filipino) :8 am - :Mon-Wed: Little Bill (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: Team Umizoomi (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 am - Chinese News TV (in HD) - featuring updates in Filipino-Chinese community, as well as some national and foreign news headlines. :Monday and Thursday :9 am - NBA (in HD) (LIVE) :Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday :9 am - CatDog (dubbed in Filipino) :9:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :10 am - :Tue & Wed: Rocket Power (dubbed in Filipino) :Fri: As Told by Ginger (dubbed in Filipino) :10:30 am - :Tue & Wed: Hey Arnold! (dubbed in Filipino) :Fri: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (dubbed in Filipino) :11 am - :Tue & Wed: Invader Zim (dubbed in Filipino) :Fri: ChalkZone (dubbed in Filipino) :11:30 am - :Mon-Wed: The Wild Thornberrys (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: My Life as a Teenage Robot (dubbed in Filipino) :12 nn - SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :12:30 pm - The Fairly OddParents (dubbed in Filipino) :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri :1 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - :Mon & Tue: Double Dare 2000 (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: Double Dare (2018) (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :3:30 pm - Legends of the Hidden Temple (dubbed in Filipino) :4 pm - :Mon & Tue: Figure it Out (1997-1999 episodes) (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: Figure It Out (2012-2013 episodes) (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :4:30 pm - :Mon & Tue: Global Guts (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: My Family's Got Guts (dubbed in Filipino) :Wed :1 pm - WNCAA (in HD) (LIVE) :5 pm - The Best of Disney Toon Movies (dubbed in Filipino) (until 6:30 pm on Friday) :6:30 pm - :Fri: The Wonderful World of Disney :7 pm :Mon-Wed: Disney Animated Shorts Films Collection (Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy) (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs: Mickey Mouse Works (dubbed in Filipino) :7:25 pm - :Mon-Thurs: Mickey Mouse (TV series) :7:30 pm - :Mon: The Little Mermaid (TV series) (dubbed in Filipino) :Tue: Hercules (1998 TV series) (dubbed in Filipino) :Wed: Aladdin (TV series) (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs: The Lion Guard (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :8 pm - :Mon: Tarzan Movie (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) (until 10 pm) - The legendary King of the Jungle continues to thrill his fans that spans a new generation. :Tue-Fri: World Pool Masters (in HD) :9 pm - :Tue: NCIS (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Wed: The Blacklist (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs: S.W.A.T. (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Fri: Lethal Weapon (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :10 pm - Pulso (Ali Atienza) (LIVE) :11 pm - :Mon-Thurs: Du30 on Duty (in HD) :Fri: Sabong TV: Ang #1 Sabong Show ng Bayan (in HD) :11:30 pm - :Mon-Thurs: Uswag Pinas (in HD) :12 mn - Jai-Alai Cagayan (in HD) :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Saturday :5 am - TV Shop :6 am - The Ren & Stimpy Show (dubbed in Filipino) :6:30 am - Rocko's Modern Life (dubbed in Filipino) :7 am - Rugrats (dubbed in Filipino) :7:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :8 am - Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 am - NBA Action (in HD) :9 am - NBA (in HD) (LIVE) :11 am - WNCAA (in HD) (LIVE) :3 pm - My Friends Tigger & Pooh (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :3:30 pm - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (dubbed in Filipino) :4 pm - Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :4:30 pm - ASK TV: Artihan, Sayawan at Kantahan (in HD) :5 pm - NBA (in HD) (delayed telecast) :7 pm - Ripley's Believe It or Not! (2019) (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :8 pm - Wizards of Warna Walk (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) - Follow the adventures of Disney's all-new Wizards family as they find themselves in all sorts of fun situations while dealing with school, friends and magic! :8:30 pm - Impact! (in HD) :10:30 pm - Saturday Film Nights (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :12:30 am - Jai-Alai Cagayan (in HD) :1:30 am to 2:30 am - TV Shop :Sunday :5:30 am - Misa Tradionalis: Latin Mass and Cathechism (in HD) :7 am - Rugrats (dubbed in Filipino) :7:30 am - The Fairly OddParents (dubbed in Filipino) :8 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 am - Wok with Yan (dubbed in Filipino) :9 am - NBA (in HD) (LIVE) :11 am - WNCAA (in HD) (LIVE) :3 pm - Chinatown TV (in HD) :4 pm - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :4:30 pm - NBA Action (in HD) (replay) :5 pm - NBA (in HD) (delayed telecast) :7 pm - Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (in HD) - a weekly fare for primetime TV boxing fans. :8 pm - ATC E-Sports Highlights (in HD) :9 pm - Tilaok TV (in HD) :10 pm - Spectacular Action on Screen (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :12 mn - Jai-Alai Cagayan (in HD) :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop *Quiz Time (a quiz-style game show. The categories are movies, music, books, TV, radio and more) *TOTAL GIRL TV (A MAGAZINE PROGRAM FEATURES THE LATEST HAPPENINGS FOR THE GIRLS. HOSTED BY PRINCESS RYAN. A TV VERSION OF TOTAL GIRL MAGAZINE) *Sports Tambayan is a sports talkshow where sports fanatics get a chance to learn more about their favorite athletes, from their humble beginnings, their daily training routines, and life outside of the sport. *ASTIG is a 30 minute sports documentary program highlighting the trials and triumphs of champion Filipino athletes in the country. The show gives the audience a window into the lives of athletes and the struggles they go through all for the sake of their sport. Ripley's Believe It or Not *dean kain in "believe it or not" talking about me.... - YouTube *Ripley's Believe It or Not! Woman with no arms can do everything with Feet - YouTube *Miss Electra on Ripley's Believe It Or Not - YouTube *Rick Smith Jr performs on Ripley’s Believe it or Not! on Vimeo *ice sculpture pool table - YouTube *Ripley's Dec 22 episode 1 - YouTube